Jealousy
by Troublesome-monkey-dono
Summary: Otani gets jealous. It’s Nakao’s fault. For my birthday. Sigh..I'm old. -.-


Note: Kay, kay. It's my b-day so lets see what I can dish out. I dunno. I'm making this up as I go along. I seem to do that a lot don't I? Lol.

Summary: Otani gets jealous. It's Nakao's fault.

* * *

Chapter one

He never really thought Koizumi can be so cute. When he thinks of cute, he could think of Seiko-chan. She, well he, was cute. She wore cute, petite outfits and walks and talks like a girl. Her hair was always in a fashionable hairstyle and it always seemed soft and shiny. Yes, she was cute. Koizumi you can call...amusingly pretty. Of course she had looks. She had fashion. However, she was not cute. She was something else.

But right now....she was cute. Maybe it was because she was surrounded by giggling girls. It does that to you, he supposed. Her hair was curled just slightly and looked bouncy and soft. Her face was polished with light make up and finished with just a dab of lip-gloss. His eyes traveled down to see her outfit. It was a dress. Plain, with a ribbon tied around her waist, but...cute. He shook his head. Was cute the only adjective he knew today?

"Uwahh! Risa! So cute! You should get it and wear it to the party tonight!" he heard Nobu say. He smirked. Yes, Risa should get it. Then perhaps after the party he could have the privilege to take it off her and....he shook his head again. No need think of actions like that now. However, he did have the liberty to. They were married after all.

"Oh I don't know," Risa said twirling around in front of the mirror, "Otani what do you think?" She turned to him. He blushed slightly. He'd been with her for years and yet he still acts like this? Pathetic. He nodded in response. Yes. Definitely. She has his approval. She grinned stupidly and turned back to Nobu.

He rolled his eyes. Women. They have this thing about asking guys and not actually taking their opinions seriously. For example, Koizumi asks if it'd be better to go to the new restaurant that opened. He agrees because he wants to check it out. In response, she consults Nobu and Chiharu and suddenly says that it was a bad idea. Christ. They don't lie when they say best friends completely trust each other.

Just like right now. She seemed to value Nobu's opinion more than his. Mind, it was just a nod but it was enough. Well maybe it was because it was Nobu's birthday today. Yes, that was it. Other wise, he would have dragged Nakao out of this women's store and to another place. So here there were, enduring this shopping date and holding their bags. It makes them happy and it was Nobu's birthday. She loves shopping. She needs slaves...ehm....friends to hold the bags. The birthday girl can't hold her own bags on her special day. Typical. They were trapped into this.

"Alright! I'm wearing this tonight!" Risa exclaimed examining herself. As cute as she was, Otani couldn't help but roll his eyes. They take forever deciding on outfits. He didn't think Koizumi could be anymore girly today. Still, she would look stunning tonight when she walks in the room with that on. He leaned against his left leg. To be precise, she may attract unwanted men. He scowled slightly. Oh so it was going to be a war tonight eh? Fine, he's up for it.

He glanced at Koizumi. She was beautiful and he admits as much. He was lucky to score a girl like her. A model beauty. Perhaps not the brightest or graceful of the bunch but she was unique at least. To watch her womanize herself even more for tonight was going to be fun. Yes, tonight will be fun. Especially for him.

* * *

He was right. Tonight was fun. As promised, Koizumi dressed in that dress and completed it with stilettos and a necklace. Her hair was a bit more curlier and her make up more popping. To him, she was a walking sex goddess. By the looks of it, some men thought so to. He frowned and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. They could only dream about touching her. He won't hand his wife over so easily.

They were heading to one of the hippest restaurants in the city. It took Nakao months to be a reservation. He tried hard too. Oh he knew hard heard Nakao struggled to get a good table. He could clearly remember him on the phone for hours. One such occasion he was shouting, "I need that table! No I don't want a table in the side! I want a table right in front of the gardens! I...I-listen damn you! I've been working my ass off getting the money to get her an engagement ring! I'm not going to let you ruin her birthday and my hard work just because you can't give me a table!" It was rather long and emotional rant. He never saw Nakao so scary before.

Yes, Nakao was going to propose to Nobu tonight. Odd wasn't it? It was expected that they would get married first out of the group. Not exactly. The first to get married was Suzuki and Chiharu. Now Chiharu was currently pregnant with her first child. Then shortly he proposed to Koizumi. It was as difficult as expect. Perhaps it was because he handed her a teddy bear with a recording of his voice asking to marry him. It was easier that way. He wasn't sure how Nakao was going to do it, but he knew Nobu would say yes. They couldn't take their hands off each other. Literally.

We seated in our seats. Nakao next to me, Nobu sitting next to her, followed by Chiharu, Suzuki, Risa, and finishing circle to me. We had a great view alright. The gardens was lit and you could see the flowers and water from the fountain shimmer. Nobu was gushing about it. Well all of the girls was gushing about it. I nodded to Nakao. He did good. No doubt he wanted the best for tonight. It was the big night right?

Halfway to the dinner I jumped when Nakao hissed in my ear. "Otani we have a problem!" He glanced at him questioningly. He didn't react so much because Nobu was right next to him. They didn't want to spoil her night. 'What?' I mouthed to him.

He passed me a note which I suspect was from the waiter who had served us our food. In plain letters said:

**I'm sorry sir but the manager cannot permit you to use the gardens for tonight. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

I glanced back at him. So he was planning to go inside the gardens after eh? For the engagement. Shit. Now there is a problem with that. I stared at the gardens. There doesn't seem to be a problem with it at all. Not a cloud in sight. No dog destroying the lawn. What was the problem. "Talk to the manager," I whispered to him, "Tell him it won't take long." He nodded and excused himself from the table. I watched him silently. Hope Nakao can get his words straight.

* * *

(Nakao's P.O.V.)

I marched up to the manager immediately. It was an old man. I recognized him easily. He was the man that I had talked to on the phone. I could hear his voice a mile away. He yaks like theres no tomorrow. He seemed rather...wicked to me. He was old of course, but he still slicked his white and grey hair back. He wore that expensive suit that screamed designer. His face seemed to say, 'Go away. I'm better than you.' To be blunt, he seemed like a snob. To make it worse, he was a pervert. You could just see it. You could see him check out every girl that seemed to pass by. You could see his eyes trail around their bodies like it was best show in town. His smirk would lift slightly when they wore something tight to show off their curves. Blah! Old men shouldn't be doing this at all.

None the less he walked up and said, "Mr. Nakamura, I need to go to the gardens tonight."

The man turned to him and studied me from head to toe. He was sizing me up. He stood up a little straighter. I'm a basketball player. He doesn't even compare in height. The man still let out a bored sigh, "I'm sorry...Mr...ah...sir. But the gardens will be closed because of the sprinklers. They have to fix that tonight. It is the only available time. I'm terribly sorry." He turned away before I could say anything else. Right. He was sorry. Bastard. My fist clenched. I can't yell now. No, no, no. I can't. Act rationally.

"But...what if you can just stall it?! Just for thirty minutes. Just so I can engage to my girlfriend!" I protested. I wasn't giving up the fight so easily.

The man sighed once more. God that damn face of his was pissing me off. "I'm sorry sir, but I can not."

"I'll give you money! Name any price."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't give in to bribery." I almost growled at him. My whole arm was shaking. I was itching to punch his bored face. Suddenly it seemed to lighten and he grinned rather disgustingly at a woman that was passing by. I watched his movements.

With out thinking I blurted out, "What if...What if I get a girl to kiss you for it!?" I almost wanted to pull my words back into my mouth! Stupid stupid stupid! Where was I going to get a girl like that!? I certainly wasn't going to let his kiss my Nobu. But....I was desperate. I needed to get in that room. It was too noisy to propose here. It wasn't romantic. I would also be blowing off money if I don't go through with this! I need that damn garden!

To my surprise the man turned interested. "Hm...interesting...who may I ask would kiss me?"

That question caught me. Who...who would kiss an old fart like him? He wasn't exactly a charming and handsome old man either. My eyes glanced over to Nobu. Shit. What to do. Then my eyes snapped back to Koizumi who was laughing at a joke Nobu had said. Koizumi...could she...would she?!

"I-" I stuttered, "I...That girl! Over there! The one in the white dress!" I pointed to Koizumi. I felt horrible. I was making her go through the torture. But...she'll understand right?

The man watched her interested. He nodded to himself. "Quite the beauty she is. Is she a model?"

"Ah...no. She designs clothes and help do the make up for models."

"I see. Well Mr...uhmm...sir. You've got yourself a deal. Perhaps I can detain the workers for thirty minutes." He smirked at me, making my skin crawl. Poor Risa. We shook hands to bind our contract. I let out a breath. What to do now? I caught Otani's eye and beckoned him to come over. I needed his help. If I could survive him, then perhaps I can survive Risa's wrath. Oh I can only hope.

* * *

(Back to Otani's POV)

I excused myself and went over to Nakao. He made an agreement. Well that's as much as I gathered from the handshake I witnessed. He seemed tense. Nervous. No doubt he was shaking and sweaty. "What happened?"

"Well..I...we made an agreement. He would let us go to the gardens for thirty minutes."

"That great!"

"Yeah..but there's a catch."

"And that is?"

"I...he has to kiss a girl..that well uhmm..."

"Oh. Who is that?"

"Oh uhm...she's pretty. Funny. Kinda tall. Ah...you know her. And she.."

My eyes widened as everything clicked for me. Tall. Pretty. Funny!? "K-koi...Don't you dare tell me its her!?" I hissed at him. It made sense. There was no chance of Nakao getting a girl they don't know to kiss that damn old guy. Hell no would he offer Nobu to kiss him. There was no choosing Chiharu. She was pregnant for gods sake! So it was all up to his wife! To his Koizumi! She was the one kissing that bastard! That old perverted man! That...that...bastard!

My eyes glazed in anger. And this idiot in front of me conducted all of this! This..this...dumbass! "You..you wouldn't be thinking about my wife kissing that perverted senile would you!?" My hand clawed at his shirt to make sure he didn't get away. Damn him. He maybe taller than me but he obviously has lesser IQ!

"Well...I-"

"Oh so you were!?" I boomed, "You fucking idiot! How could you!? Don't you have any sense at all!? Let his kiss your woman!!" My fist was shaking him hard. I didn't care about the people that were already watching the scene. All I could think now was to pummel this idiot with no brain or common sense. Of all the things he could have done, he chooses the dumbest one!

"But-I thought-" Nakao struggled to find words. Yes, he admits. He panicked back there. However he wasn't expecting Otani to react like this. "I...it's her birthday! And she isn't as nearly as pretty as Koizumi! See?! It was a compliment! I just thought-" I cut him off even more with growl and a kick on the leg. Fucking idiot!

"Ow! Okay!? I give! It was bad! Just let her do it! Please! One kiss! Not even on the lips!" he tried to reason with me. Before I could snap at him, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Koizumi frowning behind me.

"Otani! You're causing a scene!" she murmured.

"Koizumi! Did you hear-"

"Yes!"

"But don't you-"

"Otani!" She pushed us to the outside of the restaurant before he could say more. She was breathing hard. No doubt she looked mad about it too. However this time she seemed to be thinking rationally. She ran her hands through her hair and looked straight at Nakao. "I...I can't believe I'm saying this but fine. I'll..do it."

"Koi-"

"Shush!" she snapped back at me, "But Nakao you owe us big time!" Nakao grinned stupidly at her and sympathetically apologized for his idiocy. My eyes narrowed. That was not enough for me. I'll have to endure the torture of watching my wife lock lips with that senile. That...that..thing!

"But I'll do it," she repeated and glanced at me. I was fuming. "It's Nobu's birthday. She's been waiting for you to engage to her in months. She was starting to think she wasn't. So for the good of everything...I'll do it."

Nakao smiled at her. "Thank you so much."

I growled at him with a huge frown. "Fuck you Nakao."

"Yeah.."

* * *

Note: Sooo uhmm....yea. I know. Not likely to happen. But like I said, I just let it go. Not even edited. God, I'm tired. Sighhh...well. I had a crappy day so this is my birthday present to myself. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME ;D

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
